Help
by DisneyTrash
Summary: One-shot Shoot ! Shaw rentre chez elle épuisée mais quelqu'un l'attend devant sa porte...le sommeil devra attendre !


**Note d'auteur :**** Coucou! Alors voici un **_**one-shot**_** sur la série **_**Person of interest**_** que j'ai écrit il y a quelques mois. Pas de raison particulière à part une fascination pour ces deux merveilleux personnages et un ennui terrible en cours ! Voilà !:)**

**Oh et aussi, il se peut que je mette un peu de temps à poster la suite de **_**Lost girl **_**même si je ferai de mon mieux pour poster avant la fin du mois ! Du coup il est possible que j'écrive d'autres **_**one-shots**_**... Enfin bref ! **_**Enjoy **_**!**

Root se tenait contre un mur, bras croisés, pied droit contre les briques, sa tête baissée ne laissait rien entrevoir de son visage, seuls ses cheveux complètement libres semblaient posséder une vie propre. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait debout. Mais Shaw n'était pas dupe. Root ne rêvait pas appuyée contre le mur à une autre vie ou à un steak tartare. Non, Root l'attendait. Elle attendait Shaw. Le mur contre lequel elle était posée se tenait en face de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de la petite brune. Shaw ignorait par ailleurs qu'elle était attendue depuis trois heures et que toutes les caméras avaient été déconnectées. Tout ce dont Shaw avait connaissance en cet instant était de un, sa fatigue, de deux, son envie de dormir, et de trois, les ennuis que la simple présence de son amie allait lui apporter. Enfin, la grande brune releva la tête et la regarda. Shaw se tenait entre sa porte et elle, prête sans le réaliser au combat d'une vie, sa vie. Root se redressa complètement, dominant son amie mais Shaw avait depuis longtemps accepté sa taille alors elle n'était pas impressionnée par les airs de Root. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre son regard. On avait souvent avoué à Shaw que ses yeux pouvaient prendre une teinte très noire presque malfaisante... La jeune femme était pourtant certaine que le regard de son amie battait tous les records. Sombre était trop doux, ténébreux trop littéraire alors Shaw cherchait encore et encore le terme parfait pour décrire cette froideur dans les iris de l'ancienne tueuse. Elle ne le trouvait pas. Son attention avait été attirée par un clic. Un son qu'elle connaissait et aimait. Root tenait dans sa main gauche une arme, enclenchée prête à être utilisée. Mais sur qui ? Où était l'ennemi ? Alors Shaw, sans un mot et fixant de nouveau la brune, se saisit de son silencieux. Elle ne le sortit pas de son jeans, elle le tenait juste au creux de sa main. Quelque chose n'allait pas... Root n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et plus les minutes passaient plus son visage devenait blanc, livide au point d'avoir un aspect maladif très repoussant. Shaw n'avait pas peur mais elle n'aimait pas ce silence-là. D'habitude, c'était son terrain favori, celui de l'action et non de la parole. Le contraire de Root. Toujours le contraire de Root. Mais ce vide-là était étouffant. Une bulle sans air. Une tension électrique et en même temps si fine qu'elle se glissait sous la peau, jusqu'au cœur et en quelques secondes vous faisait douter de tout... et tous. Mais Shaw refusait de sortir son arme. Si en cet instant, elle était persuadée d'une chose, c'était que Root ne lui ferait aucun mal. Bien sûr, il y avait eu le Taser, le fer et le flirt. Mais Shaw ne doutait pas que l'arme dans la main de son amie n'était pas pour elle. Par conséquent, elle cherchait l'intrus, la petite erreur de cette scène presque banale... Mais rien. Pas d'ennemi. Alors pourquoi la brune semblait-elle sur le point d'éclater ? Shaw ne savait pas trop si c'était des larmes ou des cris qui s'accumulaient dans le corps de la jeune femme, mais quelque chose se passait. Root souffrait. Puisque Shaw connaissait, ou voulait croire qu'elle connaissait cette personne, elle se remit à chercher et résoudre le puzzle peint sur ce visage. Dans le silence. L'ancienne tueuse pensait qu'au moindre son déplacé, Root claquerait comme une allumette, mettant le feu à… à... cette chose inaudible. Shaw voyait petit à petit les diverses émotions qui traversaient furtivement le visage de la grande brune. La jeune femme reconnaissait la plupart d'entre elles mais une seule la fit tressaillir, une seule la fit lâcher son arme et envahir l'espace personnel de son amie : le désespoir. Tel une supplique, Root murmura des mots en reculant, baissant les yeux, jusqu'à de nouveau être acculée contre le mur. Arme toujours à la main, elle tremblait à présent. Shaw n'osait pas saisir le poignet de la brune, effrayée que le coup parte et avertisse ses voisins. Alors elle resta contre Root, doucement, peau contre peau, front contre front, elle laissa son amie perdre le contrôle. Soutenir en silence. Après quelques minutes, les tremblements s'arrêtèrent, les sanglots aphones s'apaisèrent, la main droite de Root trouva celle de Shaw et elle serra, serra comme pour forcer un adversaire à se plier. Shaw soupira puis s'écarta sans relâcher la pression à sa droite. Le silence devait faire place à la parole maintenant. Root devait faire un nouveau pas vers Shaw. Elle avait attendu parce que, dans le fond, leur lien avait pris une importance surprenante, fascinante... Shaw le savait et l'avait accepté depuis quelques mois déjà. Elles n'étaient pas en couple, ni même amantes mais alors que la guerre entre la Machine et Samaritain continuait, que leurs nouvelles identités devenaient de plus en plus vitales, elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux dans un couloir d'appartement, sécurité oubliée. Parce que Root avait besoin d'elle. Parce que sans l'équipe, sans ces nuits passées avec Shaw, Root pouvait à tout moment perdre la raison. C'était le cas ce soir. La Machine lui avait fortement déconseillé d'être là mais Elle ignorait que Root mourait intérieurement. L'interface analogue de la machine la plus puissante au monde s'effritait. Bout par bout, comme un gâteau trop sec. Elle essayait à chaque fois de se reconstruire, de trouver une raison pour justifier le moindre acte ou mot venant d'elle-même. Mais certaines journées étaient plus dures que d'autres. Lorsque le soir venait, Root se retrouvait parfois sur un pont ou un toit et dans ces moments de grâce, le vent dans les cheveux, la liberté à quelques mètres, elle appelait Shaw. Alors que les portes de sortie ne cessaient de se présenter à elle, son téléphone semblait toujours plus important. Root se disait que c'était pour ne pas avoir de regret, une dernière conversation avant le grand saut. Mais Shaw la retenait et la forçait ces soirs-là à redescendre, à recommencer... Alors Root avait continué à appeler, chaque fois qu'elle était au bord, la voix de son amie la ramenait. Mais ce soir était un peu différent. La brune avait eu une dure semaine. La Machine lui avait ordonné de tuer. Pas le choix. Root comprenait, elle n'hésitait pas, sa foi restait présente, fiévreuse face au monstre qu'était devenu Samaritain. C'était la première fois depuis le début de la guerre que la Machine lui donnait un ordre direct de tuer. Trois adolescents. Son Dieu avait recalculé encore et encore dans sa « tête », cherchant une solution jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Mais parfois, la chance n'est juste pas du bon côté. Alors elle avait tiré. Trois fois. C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle se tenait contre le mur à présent, face à Shaw. L'arme dans sa main était lourde mais il lui restait une balle. Pas besoin de roulette russe pour savoir si elle méritait de vivre. Root connaissait la réponse. C'est pourquoi elle avait attendu Shaw. Mais elle n'avait pas pu parler. La petite brune avait finalement compris. C'était le moment où elle allait la convaincre de lâcher l'arme, de rentrer avec elle dans l'appartement. Root attendait indéfiniment un mouvement venant de sa partenaire mais Shaw semblait hésiter. Peut-être avait-elle peur ? Peut-être qu'elle s'en foutait ? Peut-être que Root avait eu tort après tout.

« Ce qui est en train de se passer à cet instant peut prendre plusieurs directions. Premier scénario, tu fais ce que je pense que tu vas faire et j'aurais à expliquer pourquoi il y a une tâche rouge sur le mur. Deuxième scénario, tu me donnes le flingue, je te tire dessus juste parce que, puis on va jouer au docteur. Dernier scénario, tu me donnes l'arme, on rentre ensemble et puis on fait notre truc. »

Root trouvait les mots difficiles à penser et encore plus à articuler mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser une Shaw en colère sans réponse :

« Quel truc ?

– Tu sais. Genre on s'assoit, on regarde la télé, on mange. Si tu veux parler, tu parles et moi je fais semblant d'écouter. Ou alors tu te remets doucement et quand tu te sens mieux, tu recommences à me taper sur les nerfs...

– Tu adores quand je fais ça.

– J'ai pas fini ! Root... s'il te plait, je suis fatiguée, j'ai faim et j'ai pas envie de faire le ménage.

– Oh. Alors cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu pourrais jamais me revoir ?

– Non.

– ...Shaw ?

– Quoi ?

– Tu as du thé ?

– Non. Root ?

– Oui ?

– Tu me donnes le flingue ?! »

La jeune femme tendit sa main gauche sans un mot, un sourire faible au coin des lèvres. Mais c'était suffisant pour Shaw, Root revenait lentement vers elle. Elle saisit l'arme, enleva le chargeur puis enfin entra dans son appartement. Au dernier moment, elle se retourna, observant son amie toujours plus près du mur que de la porte. Root la regardait aussi, son visage reprenait peu à peu quelques couleurs. Shaw pensa en cet instant deux choses : d'abord que cette fois Root avait eu du mal à se retenir et la brune se demandait si elle sera toujours suffisante pour abattre les démons qui l'encerclaient. La deuxième, alors que son amie se mouvait enfin jusqu'à elle, était la question existentielle du thé.

« Mais où j'ai foutu la théière ? ».


End file.
